The Return of the Daleks
by megsimo
Summary: Sequel to 'The Daleks of Camelot' Read that first! Set after Merlin Series 5 and after Doctor Who 7.1 but before the Christmas Special. SPOILERS! The Daleks return, intent on finishing Merlin and taking his power. Merlin finds himself alone against this force of evil. When the Doctor arrives both he and Merlin must fight against the Daleks and fight to regain their own self belief.
1. Chapter 1 - Loneliness

**Note: I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who. SPOILERS! If you have not seen Merlin Series 5 or Doctor Who 7.1 - don't read this. I'd hate to spoil it for you!  
**

**Chapter 1 – Loneliness**

Sat on the shores of the lake, Merlin gazed out over the calm, misty waters. He came to the lake every day, and waited.

It had not been two months since the day he had sent the boat with Arthur in it out onto the lake. It had not been two months since he had lost his King.

And he sat and waited.

* * *

As night fell he got up and headed into the woods. Lighting a fire with magic he huddled close, wrapping his arms around him, trying to keep warm. The wood was dark and cold, strange noises sounding through the trees. He felt so alone.

An owl, flying overhead startled him and he looked up into the dark canopy of trees, with a sense that someone was watching him.

* * *

The Doctor fingered the reading glasses then set them aside. It was dark inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and silent. His eyes were straining to see the book in front of him and eventually he gave up, closing the book with a snap. He kept thinking about them, about her. His Amelia, his Ponds. He kept expecting them to appear, laughing, smiling …

Angrily he threw the book aside, feeling tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes.

Getting up he stood before the console and rested his hands on it, feeling the slow, steady vibration of his ship.

"Just you and me now eh?" he said, trying to muster a smile.

* * *

Merlin got up from where he was sat and looked around, certain now that something was watching him. He turned around hurriedly, peering into the darkness for signs of movement.

"Who's there?" he called.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and something gold materialized through the trees away to his left. Merlin's eyes widened and then he turned and ran, stumbling over the forest floor. No, they couldn't be here, not them …

* * *

The Doctor's thoughts suddenly sharpened as he caught sight of something on one of the monitors. Frowning he peered closer, then blinked. No, that was impossible.

* * *

Merlin was brought to a sudden halt as before him, another Dalek materialized and then two more landed around him. Raising his hand he blasted one away and then another.

"Exterminate!" the final Dalek said and fired a bolt of energy at Merlin.

Merlin was thrown backwards across the forest floor but apart from being dazed, there was nothing wrong with him. Sitting up he raised his hand and the Dalek exploded.

Away through the trees he saw a flash of light and the first Dalek disappeared, obviously back to where it had come from.

He leant forward, bringing his knees up to his chest. This couldn't be happening …

He remained there for some time until he eventually stood up and walked back to where he had had his fire. The embers were still glowing and he crouched near it as he relighted it, feeling colder than before.

Why could they be back here now? After all this time? Why would the Daleks return?

* * *

Launching the T.A.R.D.I.S. into flight the Doctor kept an eye on the monitor.

"Don't worry Merlin," he muttered, "I'm on my way."

* * *

Back in the clearing, Merlin rocked slowly back and forth, his arms wrapped around his knees. He felt so cold and so broken. He had lost his king and now the Daleks were back. He wished for a time when things would be right again. He wished for a time, when he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

**Note: Well this took ages! And sorry its so short! Inspiration was pretty thin on the ground and of course, I had drowned in a puddle of Merlin feels. And Doctor Who feels. In fact, everything is feels right now. I'm of course picking up on the fact that Merlin is now immortal and we'll see what happens when he meets the Doctor again, why the Daleks have returned, is Camelot in danger? All this and more in the installments to come (grief i sound like a TV show host) Happy Reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Connection

**Chapter 2 - Connection**

As the T.A.R.D.I.S. flew through the time vortex the Doctor spun around the console, pushing buttons and turning levers. The familiar noise of his ship felt comforting to him. It was good to be back in flight. He checked the monitor and saw that he had nearly arrived when suddenly it was as if the T.A.R.D.I.S. had hit a brick wall. He was thrown backwards and landed in a crumpled heaped against the railings.

"What?" he gasped, scrambling to his feet and pulling the monitor round to look at it.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. had landed, but not where it was supposed to be. He froze as the monitor showed him a view of what was outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and it was extremely, very not good.

* * *

Merlin woke late in the morning with the confusing and troubling events of the previous night washing over him. He still felt exhausted and dazed from when the Dalek had shot him. He groaned a little as he got to his feet and stamped out the last glowing remains of the fire.

Leaving the clearing he headed back through the wood towards the lake but just before he reached the edge of the trees and the shores of Avalon he stopped. It wasn't right. He couldn't go back to the lake today, he needed to find out about the Daleks and there was only one man who could help him with that. Unfortunately he had no idea where to find him.

* * *

The power was still on in the T.A.R.D.I.S. so the Doctor reasoned he could leave any time. The only problem was he needed to find out what was going on and the only way to do that was to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. A dangerous moves considering he was on a Dalek space ship and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was surrounded. But the Daleks weren't meant to know who he was. Soufflé girl had seen to that. So why did this lot seem to know him?

He needed answers and so, his mind made up, he went to to door and pulling it open wide, stepped out into the ring of Daleks.

"Hello everyone," he said cheerily, looking round at the ominous sight of more than a hundred Daleks facing him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need-" one of the Daleks began in its mechanical tones.

"But first, I need information," the Doctor interrupted, "how do you know who I am? The rest of your race no longer recognises me, so why do you?"

"Since the paradox our convoy have been held in a time lock, prevented from leaving. The events in the rest of the universe do not affect us. We are trapped here with only one goal. To destroy the one known as Emrys and to use his power to release us from the time lock," one of the Daleks explained.

"So why do you need me, and how did you escape to attack last night?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"We have been building up power for many years now, enough to escape the time lock," another Dalek replied.

"But not enough power, at least, not enough to get about a hundred Daleks out. So you went after Merlin but … oh." The Doctor paced in a wide circle as he spoke and as he finished he stopped in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Our searches suggest that Emrys cannot be killed and our attack last night confirmed this," one of the Daleks said, sliding forward to where the Doctor was standing.

"And then you worked out I was coming so you left," the Doctor spat, "you ran away."

The Daleks were silent.

"This time lock is only temporary, you know that, but you need enough power to break out. You've used plenty of energy attacking Merlin last night and now getting me here," the Doctor began to smile, "you're really low on power."

"Which is why we need you Doctor," the Dalek who had advanced spoke, "the power of your T.A.R.D.I.S. will support a teleportation to where Emrys is. In coming to the sorcerers aid you have provided us with the means to kill him."

"No!" the Doctor cried, turning to run back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. but even as he did so, the lights went on inside it and the power went down.

He leapt inside and shut the doors, waving the sonic at the lock. Leaning back against the wood he shut his eyes, breathing hard. He listened but it did not sound as if the Daleks were trying to get inside. They had what they wanted anyway, he thought dismally, looking at his ship. The power was gone, she was dark and dead.

* * *

Merlin stopped on top of a hill. He had been walking for sometime, hoping to think of a way to summon the Doctor. Below him he could see the lands of Camelot and in the distance, the great city, where Guinevere now reigned as Queen. He hadn't gone back, he couldn't go back. Couldn't go back and face them, to admit that he had failed, that he hadn't been able to save Arthur.

* * *

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. the Doctor found a lamp under console and with much bumping of his head and dropping things in the dark he brought of a trunk of old space junk.

"Timey-wimey," he declared excitedly and began to sonic things randomly together.

* * *

Merlin sat down. Think, he told himself, think. There had to be a way. Thinking about what the Doctor had said at their last meeting.

"_If you need us anytime, just give us a call and we'll be on our way …_"

Well, Merlin reasoned, it couldn't do any harm. Tilting his head to the sky, he yelled, as loud as he could, "Doctor!"

The next second he stumbled backwards in shock as the Doctor appeared before him.

"Don't worry!" called the Doctor, "just having a few problems with the energy flow."

Merlin stared as the Doctor appeared to fade in and out. He also noted that he looked somehow, grainy and insubstantial. Merlin walked slowly nearer to him, studying to strange device that was strapped to the Doctor's front and how he was turning a handle on the side of the device constantly.

"Have to keep doing this," the Doctor said, indicating the handle, "to keep the power up."

"Are you real?" Merlin asked, reaching out a hand to touch the Doctor.  
"No! Don't touch!" the Doctor yelled, "do that and you'll cause an explosion as big as Jupiter! Ouch!"

There was a flash of sparks and the image of the Doctor disappeared.

"Doctor?" Merlin asked quietly. The next second, in a flash of light, the Doctor reappeared.

"Sorry," he said, "dropped it."

"Where are you?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Daleks cornered me and they're using the T.A.R.D.I.S. energy to get to you. You need to – no! Don't do that!" The Doctor's image wavered slightly but he slapped the top of the device with his other hand. "Sorry, its not easy. I needed your link to get to you in the first place."

"My link?" Merlin asked.

"When you shouted, I could connect to the trans-universal telepathic connection and …" He tailed off as the sight of Merlin's face. "Timey-wimey," he concluded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So what were you saying?" Merlin inquired, "the Daleks are coming again."

"Yes!" The Doctor said, "and more of them. You need to protect yourself."

"Why? They can't kill me," Merlin replied, his face darkening.

"They don't want to kill you," the Doctor said hurriedly, "well they probably will in the end, but not yet. First they want to take your power, your magic. All of it."

Merlin gaped and felt cold. Once before he had been without magic, and he never wanted to go to that place again.

**Note: I am so sorry this has taken so long! I have been on holiday, and I've had loads of other writing to do and ugh... Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I know some of my details might be a bit off compared to Dr Who and not exactly correct but you know "never apply logic to Who" anything can happen! I promise the plot is going to develop a bit in the next chapter and we might see the return of a few other characters... wait and see! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Attack Begins

**Chapter 3 – The Attack Begins**

"Take my power?" Merlin asked, his mouth growing dry, "all of it?"

The Doctor nodded grimly.

"Can't you come and help?" Merlin asked desperately.

"The Daleks have drained the T.A.R.D.I.S. There's nothing I can do!" the Doctor replied.

"Is River with you? She could travel without the T.A.R.D.I.S. And what about Amy and Rory?" Merlin asked.

The Doctor's face fell and slowly he stopped turning the handle on the side of the device. His image flickered and vanished.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Merlin asked, racing to the spot where the Doctor had stood. "Where are you?"

* * *

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. the Doctor threw the device aside. It clattered onto the floor and with a shower of sparks, exploded. He stood alone in the dark, not even bothered to find the lamp that he had had earlier. His Ponds, his Amy and Rory. Gone. His T.A.R.D.I.S. Gone. And now Merlin, going to die because he had been stupid enough to go out and face the Daleks. Angrily he slammed a hand down on the console.

Behind him there was a flash of light and he spun around, expecting a Dalek.

However it was not a Dalek.

"Need a hand?" River asked.

* * *

Alone once more on the hillside Merlin sat down despondently. Things looked black.

The Doctor was gone and so there was nothing he could do to help. He would be alone against an army of Daleks. If they took his power … He ran a hand through his hair wondering why it was all happening to him. Wasn't loosing Arthur enough? What did the world have against him? He hadn't chosen this life it had been thrust upon him, his _destiny_ …

* * *

"He needs your help," River insisted.

"I can't … I can't go," the Doctor sighed, through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" River snapped angrily, "he needs your help!"

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" the Doctor screamed. "I lost my two best friends and it my my fault … I lost them, MY TWO GREATEST FRIENDS!"

"And I lost my parents!" River yelled back at him.

The Doctor was shocked into silence. He looked down and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he blustered eventually.

"D-don't …" River stammered, "don't worry about it."

The Dcotr walked up next to her and he held out her arm.

"Time to go and pay our sorcerer friend a visit," the Doctor said.

* * *

For the second time that day Merlin was given a huge shock as the Doctor and River appeared before him in a flash of light.

"Doctor! River!" he exclaimed, starting up. He paused for a moment. "Are you real this time?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, yes, definitely here," the Doctor said, letting go of River and twirling around to look at the landscape.

"We used the vortex manipulator," River explained.

Merlin gave her a bemused look and she smiled. "Time travel, like the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Yes, yes, yes," the Doctor interrupted, "but what do we do now? The Daleks are coming, for you and there's very little we can do to stop them."

He rubbed his hands together thoughtfully, then stopped and looked up.

"Why are we here?" he asked, "why are we not in Camelot?"

Merlin swallowed and looked at the ground.

"He's gone," he said eventually.

The Doctor glanced at River.

There was a brief silence and then Merlin asked, "and Amy and Rory?"

"They're …" The Doctor swallowed hard, "gone."

They all remained silent. Merlin thought about Arthur and then about Amy and Rory, more friends lost.

* * *

Guinevere lowered the piece of parchment and signed it.

"Take this to Queen Annis," she instructed one of the knights who stood by her side. Once the knights had left the room she turned to Sir Leon who sat beside her.

"Is there still no word of Merlin?" she asked.

Leon shook his head grimly.

"I wish he would come back," Gwen sighed. "It's like we lost both of them that day."

They left the council chambers and headed out into the sunny courtyard.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Leon?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty," Leon replied.

* * *

Merlin, the Doctor and River walked slowly through the wood. Merlin recounted the attack of the previous night and the Doctor said what her knew from his encounter on the Dalek ship.

"So what are we going to do?" Merlin asked.

The Doctor looked troubled. "I don't know," he responded, "they could attack any time and you may not be strong enough to hold them off. There were more than a hundred."

"But I," Merlin began and then swallowed hard, "can't die," he finished. He didn't like to say it aloud. The truth was difficult to bear.

"But all they need to do is get you weak enough so they can take your power," the Doctor replied.

Merlin looked up, a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. Something was wrong …

* * *

Gwen enjoyed being out in the woods. It was late in the summer and the leaves were beginning to turn a gentle golden brown. Leon rode beside her and even though he held his crossbow tightly and was wary for attack, she felt relaxed, enjoying the peace away from court life, almost away from the painful thoughts about Arthur. They reached a small glade and she halted, looking at the wonderful colours the sun was making through the leaves.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and something gold and metal appeared in the glade before them. Gwen's horse reared up in fright and she screamed as she fell. She heard Leon shouting something and looked up to see the great metal thing stood over her. A strange feeling came over her, like she had somehow seen this thing before … but hadn't.

* * *

Merlin, the Doctor and River all heard the scream. Merlin stopped dead, he knew that scream. The next second he was racing away with the Doctor and River in pursuit. Gwen needed him.

* * *

Gwen scrambled backward as the 'thing' advanced toward her.

"Extermi-" it began in mechanical tones but the next moment there was a flash of light and a large explosion rent through the clearing.

Gwen lifted her arms which she had been using to cover her face and saw someone across the clearing, someone she knew very well.

"Merlin?"

**Note: Ah! The terrors of school, sorry this took so long. :( I promise promise promise I'll try to be faster with the next! Thanks to everyone who's followed, reviewed and favourited. It means a lot :) Until the next time … **


	4. Chapter 4 - A Sense of Duty

**Chapter 4 – A Sense of Duty**

For a moment, Gwen didn't speak and Merlin waited, half hoping, half dreading about what Gwen might say next. The, she got up, hurried across the clearing and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said quietly.

Merlin realised what was happening and somewhere in the back of his mind, it clicked – she didn't blame him.

"Y-you too," he stammered as they broke apart and Gwen turned to look as the remains of the Dalek in the center of the clearing.

"It's strange," she murmured, "it's almost like I've seen it before."

Leon dismounted from his horse and came a greeted Merlin.

"It's good to see you, who are your friends?" he asked, indicating the Doctor and River.

Gwen turned at the same time as Merlin and frowned.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"In a sense," the Doctor replied, stepping across the clearing, taking out his sonic and scanning the wreckage of the Dalek.

Gwen forehead creased in thought and she gave a small gasp.

"But that's not … I don't understand," she murmured.

The Doctor went over and took Gwen's hands.

"Your experiencing two different realities, it may feel a little strange but what you have to understand is that we are on your side," he said earnestly.

Gwen looked to River and paled.

"But you were Morgana," she said.

"No, no!" Merlin stepped in, "Gwen don't worry, these are my friends. They're here to help. Morgana is … dead," he finished shortly, the word sounding slightly sour in his mouth.

Gwen gave a short nod, taking Merlin's word as the truth.

"We got your letter. We wanted you to come home Merlin," Leon said.

Merlin looked down at the ground. He couldn't admit to them that he hadn't wanted to go back because he couldn't face them.

Suddenly there was the sound of hooves and Percival galloped into the clearing. He dismounted quickly and came to Gwen.

"There were these things, golden monsters in the sky. They came from nowhere. Camelot is lost," he reported grimly.

Everyone's eyes in the clearing turned to the remains of the Dalek.

"They've attacked Camelot?" Merlin asked.

Percival nodded and then gave Merlin the briefest of smiles.

"Good to have you back," he said.

"What about the people," Gwen asked worriedly as Leon went and found her horse.

"Most are in the forest, Gaius is tending the sick. Many are dead," Percival said.

Gwen swiftly mounted.

"We'll ride back immediately. Merlin, you and your friends follow on behind. You'll be needed," she said.

Leon, Percival and Gwen rode off and Merlin was left in the clearing with the Doctor and River.

"Why have the Daleks attacked Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"To get to you," the Doctor replied, "and they know I'm going to help you."

"But how they know I would definitely go to Camelot? I may have run away, not even know-"

"But they know that as soon as you found out, and you would soon enough. They might even come and tell you. And you wouldn't turn your back on Camelot would you?" River asked.

Merlin looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Well we better be on our way," the Doctor said, tucking his sonic into his pocket.

Merlin took one last look at the blackened and smoking remains of the Dalek before turning his back on the clearing and heading towards Camelot.

* * *

The night had drawn in and the camp on the edge of the forest was noisy and crowded. The people of Camelot talked and worried about the great gold monsters in the sky and what was going to happen. Gaius was working in a tent, tending a woman who had fallen whilst running from the city and had a bad cut on her leg. He looked round the tent, noting once again that none of the sick here where people who had been hit by the golden monsters. There had been no survivors from those who had been shot. They had simply dropped dead.

He heard someone shift the tent flap behind him but didn't turn.

"Keep it closed," he said to whoever had entered, "we need t keep these people warm."

He sensed someone standing beside him and as he turned his eyes widened.

Merlin handed over a clove of yarrow and Gaius accepted it silently.

Once he had bound up the wound he turned to Merlin.

"So you came back," he said.

Merlin nodded, unsure of what to say or do. So much had changed since Gaius had last seen him.

Slowly Gaius pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin realised he had been longing for this, this sense of belonging.

"Go and get my supplies," Gaius said when they broke apart, "we need to get to work."

* * *

Guinevere called the Doctor and River to her tent. The noise of the camp was loud and Gwen seemed a little less like the composed and calm Queen the Doctor had seen before.

"What are they?" she asked.

"They're called the Daleks," the Doctor explained.

"You know them?" Gwen inquired.

"We're not very good friends," the Doctor replied awkwardly.

Gwen looked down and nodded. "I remember you see, what happened before. It turns out I've lost my husband twice in my lifetime."

The Doctor remained silent.

"Why are they here?" Gwen asked eventually.

The Doctor shifted awkwardly once more.

"Because of Merlin."

* * *

In the tent with a injured, Merlin worked, using both magic and the herbs that Gaius had found to cure the various wounds and illnesses that were present in the camp. His hands shook slightly as he worked, everything was happening so fast …

Then in a flash of light, he found the tent filled with Daleks. He was surrounded.

"You will come with us," one of the Daleks said and before Merlin could even cry out there was another blinding flash of light and he felt himself land on something hard.

Opening his eyes slowly he found himself alone in the dark. He guessed almost immediately where he was, and he wasn't in the camp any more.

A cold feeling of dread filled him as he realised - he was on the Daleks' ship.

**Wow. That took FOREVER! I am so sorry it took so long but I've just got back to school and am discovering that this year I actually have to do homework. It sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter – I promise promise promise I'll try to write faster next time. Reviews welcome. Love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Nightmare of a Night

**Chapter 5 – A Nightmare of a Night**

There was screaming come from the hospital tent. Gwen hurried to the door of her tent and found Gaius hurrying across the camp.

"They were here!" he said as he came to the doorway, "the monsters. Merlin's gone."

"What?" the Doctor shouted, striding across the tent to Gaius, "what do you mean Merlin's gone?"

"They were suddenly there, and then they were gone!" Gaius replied, "Merlin too."

The Doctor stamped his foot angrily.

"Why? Why?" he shouted, "why not just take his power now?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, her eyebrows raised in a question.

"The Daleks want to take Merlin's power to escape from something called a time-lock," the Doctor replied, "but I don't understand why they had to take him up to their ship when they could just do it here."

River was pressing buttons on her vortex manipulator.

"Time to pay them a visit sweetie?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

The Doctor checked his pocket for his sonic and then took River's arm.

"Wait!" Gwen commanded. She took her sword from the table in the middle of the tent. "I am coming with you. It is time for me to become the Queen Camelot deserves."

"My Lady," Gaius protested, "you are already that and more."

"I am glad that you should think that Gaius," Gwen smiled, "look after the people whilst I am gone."

She linked her arm through River's other arm and a moment later she opened her eyes to find herself in a small room, the walls and floor metal and a strange humming noise, reverberating through them.

"We're on the ship," River said quietly, "I'm not exactly sure where."

"We need to find Merlin," the Doctor said.

* * *

Merlin used magic to open one of the metal doors in the room he found himself in. Beyond lay a corridor, dimly lit by strange glowing lights. The corridor seemed empty and was quiet.

Merlin crept along, keeping to the walls and peering round each corner before he stepped out. The emptiness of the place began to unnerve him after a while. Where were all the Daleks.

He came to a short stretch of corridor between a set of closed double doors. Just as he reached out a hand to unlock them however, a sliding door behind him slammed shut. He noticed a strange gas seeping into the space he was confined in and it crawled down his throat, choking him. He fell to his knees trying to use magic to get out of the space with its poisonous gas but before he could do anything, the gas became to much and his head hit the floor as he blacked out.

* * *

Gwen clutched at the sword that she carried tightly as they stole their way along the corridor. The place was strange, like nothing she had ever seen before and it scared her. The Doctor too seemed wary.

"Where is everyone?" he asked angrily at some point but River hushed him.

They stopped at a small black box that was stuck in the wall and using the strange glowing stick that the Doctor owned, he opened it.

"Good," he smiled. He pressed buttons and a small screen flashed into life. Gwen couldn't make much of it but the Doctor snapped it shut after a moment and pointed to the left of where they were.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. is that way," he said, "and the main area is directly below us. I'm not sure where Merlin is though."

"We should keep moving," River said agitatedly.

Gwen noticed the way the Doctor looked at River, the care and concern in his eyes that she had once known in another man's. Arthur's.

But Arthur was not here now, she reminded herself firmly, and her people, _their_ people still needed saving.

"I'm still wondering where everyone is," the Doctor said, a slightly smile on his face. He seemed almost childish, Gwen reflected, but at the same time, terribly old.

Almost as the Doctor spoke three strange figure appeared from around the corner in front of them. They were similar to humans except that had strange metal projections stuck out their foreheads, like the Daleks.

"You will come with us," one of them said.

"Oh how splendid," the Doctor replied, "a welcome party."

Gwen knew the people would lead them to the Daleks, which probably wasn't the best place to be. But, she reasoned, if her people were to be saved, there was no other way to do it, but to confront the danger.

Tightening the grip on her sword, she followed after the Doctor and River.

* * *

Back down in the camp, Percival and Leon looked over a map of the citadel that had been saved in the Dalek attack and debated the best way to reclaim the city. They both knew however, what the strange metal beasts called Daleks could do and feared that it may be all up to Merlin and this strange man named the Doctor.

"We'd never have thought," Leon said quietly, "a few years ago, that we'd place the fate of the kingdom in the hands of a sorcerer."

"It's Merlin though," Percival replied, "this is different. The fate of his kingdom has been in his hands more times than we know. And we didn't even realise."

The camp was becoming quieter as the people of Camelot fell into disturbed sleeps. Gaius worked on alone in the hospital tent and the knights warily patrolled the borders of the camp, alert for attack.

Suddenly a shout went up from near them, and then a scream.

Leon and Percival were already armed and they ran from the tent. People were screaming and a fire had broken out not far from the Queen's tent.  
"Fetch some water!" Leon shouted to a nearby knight.

Then, through the smoke he saw the fearful sight of one of the metal beasts.

"Attack! We're under attack!" he yelled, and the knights came running from all sides.

More of the things called Daleks were appearing and Leon drew his sword as Percival next to him did the same.

"You are knights of Camelot!" Leon shouted to the group, as they formed a tight knot, swords drawn, "you will fight to the end to protect your kingdom!"

Bracing himself, he lifted his shield and raising his sword he ran forwards towards the Daleks.

"For the love of Camelot!"

**Well it's all getting rather exciting isn't it? I'm liking how its coming along and the next chapter is one I'm really going to enjoy writing. I've also worked out the ending and it may kill me to write it … As always, reviews are helpful and welcome so please take the time! Thank you :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - To Dream of the Day

**Chapter 6 – To Dream of the Day**

The main area of the Dalek ship was large and circular and in the centre, six pillars stood forming a ring around a central pillar. Chained to the pillar in the centre was Merlin.

Both the Doctor and Gwen tried to step forward to help him but the Dalek-people who were with them restrained them and then led them to the pillars where they were handcuffed.

Around them, hundreds and hundreds of Daleks looked down on them with their glowing blue stares. Gwen shook with fright and watched as the Dalek-people took both her sword and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver away. They were defenceless.

Merlin was unconscious and sagged against the chains which held them. He looked ill, Gwen thought. She wondered what was going to happen.

There were footsteps and one of the Dalek-people stepped into the central ring. Gwen looked at her and frowned, she seemed familiar … with a jolt she realised that the girl was a young maid in the castle. She felt sick.

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"We need the sorcerer's power to escape the time-lock," the Dalek-girl replied. Gwen shut her eyes at the sound of the girl's voice. Not two days before the girl had served her at dinner.

The Doctor fought against his bindings. "You can't do that!" he stormed.

River, Gwen noticed seemed calm but she felt anything but. Here she was, Queen of her people, leader of Camelot and she was doing _nothing_ …

"He is one of my people," she spoke out, "and so under my protection. Under the protection of Camelot."

"There is no power in Camelot," the Dalek-girl responded, "even now we are attacking your camp."

"No," Gwen said hoarsely, "no …"

A soft moan of pain drew their attention to Merlin. His head moved and his eyelids flickered open.

"Begin the process!" one of the nearby Daleks said.

There was a humming sound and the pillar Merlin was chained to was lit up with a strange yellow glow. Merlin's head snapped upright and his mouth opened, letting out an unearthly scream.

The Doctor was shouting and fighting against his restraints, River was watching the scene in horror and Gwen fell back defeatedly against her pillar, trying to block out Merlin's screams.

* * *

Leon leapt forward at the Dalek before him and swung his sword downwards. Metal bounced off metal with a dull ringing noise. Leon had barely a second to duck before a beam of white light shot over his head and behind him he heard one of his fellow knights fall with a scream. In anger her lunged forward and drove his sword into the neck of the beast. With a strange metallic scream the Dalek seemed to somehow die, before it exploded. Thrown backwards into the arms of the other knights, Leon scrambled to his feet.

"The neck!" he shouted, "aim for the neck!"

* * *

Merlin's torment went on and on. Gwen closed her eyes and waited and hoped that his pain would be over soon, that he wouldn't have to face this all. She could still hear the Doctor angrily shouting, yelling but most of his words were masked by Merlin's screams.

She forced herself to open her eyes and saw Merlin surrounded by pure golden light which spiralled upwards towards the ceiling. It would have been beautiful had it not been for the clear signs of Merlin's agony.

The Doctor had tears streaming down his face but was still yelling fighting against the chains. The Daleks ignored him and Gwen guessed his yelling wouldn't help Merlin.

Merlin's head twisted round to face Gwen, he had his eyes shut but as Gwen watched she saw them flicker open. The golden glow of magic streamed from his eyes but another wave of pain seemed to overcome him and his eyes snapped shut. Gwen realised what was happening, he was trying to save them all by using magic.

"Come on Merlin," she whispered under her breath, "you can do this."

At that moment Merlin's eyes flew open and the very air seemed to explode as a wave of golden light was flung out from Merlin. Gwen was slammed back against her pillar with the force and as her head hit the metal she was knocked out and knew no more.

* * *

Somehow Percival could sense they were winning the fight. Shattered and broken remains of Daleks lay around on the ground and something seemed to be happening amongst the Daleks as they retreated and then vanished in flashes of light.

The remaining knights turned around in disbelieve to see where their attackers had gone. The clearing was empty and cold, the fires dying down. He saw Leon crouched by a fallen knight. Several of their men lay dead on the ground.

"We will bury them with the highest of honours," he said tightly.

Leon nodded, then got to his feet.

"Why did the Daleks leave?" he asked slowly.

"Guinevere and the Doctor must have done something," Percival replied.

Overhead the sky was brightening, morning was coming. The night was over. A new day had come.

* * *

Merlin stood among the wreckage of the Daleks and looked at the devastation he had caused. The room was filled with a vague smoky haze and he covered his mouth as he found it a little difficult to breathe. He didn't want to think about what had happened, how he had literally felt his magic draining out of him. The blind, cold terror that had seized him and his only wish, for death. For it to be over. For him not to have to face this nightmare any more.

Then he had remembered Arthur, and his destiny and fought back.

Gwen, the Doctor and River all lay unconscious against their pillars. Every other soul, human or Dalek in that room had been completely destroyed. Obliterated. And he had done it.

What had he become?

He unfastened his friends' chains and then slumped down against the central pillar and waited for them to wake.

**Note: I feel like this is a good place to leave it. I'm winding up to the end now and feel like I'm in a good place. Although I feel like I write this every time, I am so sorry for being so slow! I just don't have the time :( Reviews are really helpful and encourage me to write faster :) Also, big thank you to all of you who have followed or favourited. Have a marshmallow :) Until the next time … **


	7. Chapter 7 - As the Dawn Breaks

**Chapter 7 – As the Dawn Breaks**

Guinevere woke to find the Dalek ship dark and cold. A faint light was coming from the centre and as she sat up she saw Merlin, warming his hands by a fire. Out of the circle of light she could see the dark, broken shells of the Daleks.

"Are they … dead?" she croaked.

Merlin looked up as she spoke and then hurried to her side.

"Yes," he muttered and then helped Gwen to her feet.

Gwen shivered for a moment, looking around at the dismal scene. The she righted herself, remembering that she was a queen.

"Are you alright?" she asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded silently and a moment of awkward silence came between them. Eventually, Gwen summoned up the courage to speak.

"Merlin, you know, we don't blame you for his death, _I_ don't blame you."

Merlin nodded once and roughly cleared his throat. He turned and walked to the fire and sat down next to it.

"I know you don't," he said quietly, "but the problem is I blame myself."

Gwen came and sat down next to him, timidly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Merlin felt ashamed, Gwen shouldn't have to be like this around him, treating him like some sort of feral beast that might lash out at any moment.

He relaxed into her gentle, caring touch and then a thought occurred to him.

"Before they were going to take my power, the Daleks, I can't really remember it properly but you said something about me being one of your people."

Gwen's face creased in a small frown, "of course you are Merlin. You are a citizen of Camelot."

"Even, even with all the magic and stuff," Merlin said, grinning in spite of himself.

"It doesn't change a thing," Gwen replied quietly.

Merlin took her hand and squeezed it gently, holding back tears.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice quavering.

Gwen squeezed his hand in return.

"Thank _you_."

* * *

A strange silence had come over the camp that morning as the people Camelot rose from the dark huddled places they had occupied in the night. No birds sang, no children cried, there was just silence.

Leon stood next to Percival and joined in the silence. He wondered what was happening with Guinevere, the Doctor and Merlin and wondered if the people of Camelot would pull through this attack. Even with Guinevere's strong leadership the kingdom was still weak after Camlan.

"We should send a patrol back to Camelot," he said softly, not wanting to break the silence, "see if people can return to their homes."

Percival nodded but did not speak.

The silence continued in the cold dawn.

* * *

The Doctor and River woke almost at the same time and there was a lot of explaining to do. The Doctor kicked away a shard of Dalek metal in disgust but he was quiet and didn't speak to Merlin much.

As they were leaving Merlin caught his arm and asked him about it.

"You have killed hundreds of beings," the Doctor said quietly, "doesn't that bother you?"

"From what I have heard of you Doctor," Merlin replied tersely, "you would do the same for your friends."

"I did once," the Doctor admitted, "well, a different version of me who was also part human but …" he hesitated, "it's never a good thing."

"You think I don't know?" Merlin replied coldly.

Guinever and River had gone on ahead to find the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Doctor and Merlin were alone. Suddenly however, the room was filled with a blinding light and Daleks surrounded them.

"What has happened?" one demanded in its rough mechanical growl.

The Doctor spun in a circle, gauging the situation.

"Hello again!" he beamed, "sorry about the mess."

The Daleks seemed to take in the sight of the room.

"You underestimated my friend here," the Doctor said, his voice growing darker, "you tried to take his magic from him and harm his friends and that is something he would never allow. And neither will I."

One of the Daleks began to advance but it exploded. The Doctor glanced at Merlin – he hadn't even moved.

"I suggest you stay away, no second chances," he finished in a growl.

"We have located the female companions," a Dalek spoke, "if you do not give yourself up, we will exterminate them."

Distantly, the Doctor and Merlin heard Gwen scream.

As the Doctor turned to look at Merlin, he saw his eyes glow with the fire of magic and every single Dalek exploded.

* * *

River pulled Gwen back out of the way to shield her as the Daleks who had trapped them exploded. They weren't hurt but Gwen was shaken and as they stood by the T.A.R.D.I.S, catching their breath, they saw Merlin and the Doctor limping into view round the corner.

Merlin was silent and dark and the Doctor seemed withdrawn.

The Doctor thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Inside was dark and cold. The Doctor dived underneath the console, looking for some way to bring life back into his ship.

Merlin touched the console gently and felt the distant hum of life inside.

"What happened?" Gwen asked softly as the Doctor threw things around under their feet.

"I killed them. Killed them all. Again," Merlin replied, his voice broken. "They were threatening to kill you."

"Thank you," Gwen replied softly, "remember, they wouldn't have shown you any mercy, they killed so many people in Camelot, you saved us today."

Merlin nodded his silent thanks.

* * *

The Doctor scrambled out from underneath the console with a frustrated sigh. River was flicking buttons and levers on the console but seemed as worried and confused as the Doctor.

"We need energy," the Doctor muttered exasperatedly.

Unexpectedly, golden light spilled out and around the console, spiralling up to the roof of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and filling the room.

The Doctor looked around in surprise until his gaze settled on Merlin. His hand rested on the console and the golden light streamed out from him and around him.

"Merlin! Merlin stop!" the Doctor cried, leaping to his side. "You can't use your magic for this," he said desperately.

"There's no other way," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

The Doctor made a move to take Merlin away from the console by he was blasted backwards by a flash of Merlin's magic. He lay crumpled against the door, a look of shock on his face.

"Merlin you can't do this!" he shouted but Merlin didn't listen. The light had completely filled the T.A.R.D.I.S. now and River and Gwen looked around in awe. It was beautiful.

The usually humming, whirring noise of the T.A.R.D.I.S. broke out as the blue box was flung into the time vortex.

"Merlin," River said urgently, "you can stop now."

Merlin shook his head briefly, tears running down his cheeks.

"I can't," he said, his voice cracked.

"This is why I said no!" The Doctor said, leaping to his feet, "why does nobody very listen?"

"Merlin you have to stop!" Gwen cried.

"You'll kill yourself!" the Doctor said.

Merlin turned to him, his face tear-stained and broken.

"But I can't die," he replied softly. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor. The golden cloud of magic vanished as he fell and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was left dark and cold.

**Note: This ended up being very long! I was going to upload it sooner by then realised it was really short so added to it and brought it to here :) Thanks for staying with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, only 1 more chapter to go now and I know what's going to happen so it shouldn't be long! Hopefully... :) Thank you as always for reading and favouriting! Look out for a new WhoMerLock Fanfic coming soon … :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Of Myth and Legend

**Chapter 8 – Of Myth and Legend**

The T.A.R.D.I.S. arrived in in the courtyard of Camelot and River opened the doors to a beautifully sunny day. The courtyard was full of noise and shouts. Apparently the appearance of a blue box in their midst had caused a stir among the people of Camelot.

Leon and Percival hurried forward as soon as they saw River and then bowed respectfully as Gwen appeared from inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Find Gaius," she instructed a nearby guard.

"Your majesty," Percival began, "we didn't know whether to return or not …" he petered out as he saw The Doctor and River carrying Merlin out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. on a stretcher.

"Your majesty?" he asked quietly.

"The people are safe," Gwen announced, her voice carrying across the square and there were cries and gasps of relief amongst the crowd. "The beasts will not be returning to Camelot."

In a lower tone she addressed Leon, "He is weak but The Doctor says he will pull through."

"What happened?" Leon asked worriedly.

"Not now, not here," Gwen replied then turned and hurried after The Doctor and River as they headed towards the physician's quarters.

* * *

When Merlin awoke he found himself, confusedly, in his old room back in Camelot. He stirred and heard a soft voice gasp.

"Merlin, you're awake!" Gwen cried happily, coming to his side. "Are you alright?"

"He's perfectly alright," a familiar voice said and looking up Merlin saw the Doctor, River and Gaius all gathered in his room. The Doctor, who had spoken, gave a wave of his sonic and checking it momentarily then gave a smile. "Returned to full health."

To make sure, Merlin looked down at his hand and murmured a spell.

A small flickering flame appeared in the middle of his hand. He caught Gwen looking and stopped.

"If you want me to leave, I can - now," he said earnestly.

Gwen glanced at the Doctor, River and Gaius and getting the point, they all left.

"I want you to stay Merlin," Gwen responded.

Merlin swallowed hard then spoke, "You heard didn't you? I can't die. I don't know if I'll be able to face it, watching you all grow old and die."

Gwen looked at her hands.  
"If you don't want to stay, I will not hold you from leaving; but you must remember, Camelot will always be your home if you want it to be."

Merlin was silent for a moment.

"I have to go and find something out," he said suddenly, leaping out of his bed and charging down into Gaius' room.

"Doctor," he said, "I need you to show me. You have to show me. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to cope."

The Doctor's face was grave but he nodded once.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," he replied.

* * *

The T.A.R.D.I.S. landed and the screen declared some date in the very far future.

"So long," Merlin murmured.

"Out there, is a place called Lacum Regis, latin for 'the lake of the king'," the Doctor explained, "there is no lake there now but the people of Wales have always believed that this place is somehow special. On this day, the last true people of Albion fight for their lives at Lacum Regis. This is a fixed point in history Merlin and once you have seen this, there is not going back. Are you sure you want to go out there?"

Merlin was already at the door.

* * *

Percival entered Guinevere's chambers where she was standing at the window, looking out.

"It is time," he said quietly.

Quinevere stood on the balcony of the castle and looked down into the courtyard and the people standing there. _Her_ people. How she wished Arthur was here beside her …

"People of Camelot, last night we faced a terrible destruction on our kingdom," she spoke and held her head high, just as _he_ would have wanted her to. "You have gathered here to give me your thanks for saving you and yet it was not my deed. Camelot's saviour was one who used to walk among us. His name is Merlin and he is a sorcerer."

There were mutterings among the crowd but Gwen continued.

"For too long this kingdom has been at war over magic. Not simply over magic itself but over the hatred of magic and that hatred has turned our world to destruction against itself. It took one very special, very brave man to change that. Merlin has made me see to truth in magic and that it is a force for good and so from this day, the law is passed that magic is not longer outlawed in Camelot. People need no longer live in fear."

The end of her speech was greeted at first by silence and then slowly, an old man began to clap. The people around him joined in after a moment and soon the whole courtyard was filled with cheers and applause. Gwen could barely hold back the tears.

Her thoughts turned to Arthur. _I hope I have done you proud my love_, she thought, as a smile broke out across her face.

* * *

Outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. was night but the sky glowed red with fires and some strange unnatural light. The T.A.R.D.I.S. sat on a hillside overlooking a valley and down below a battle was being fought. Men and women alike stood and fought with nothing more than pitchforks and spades against great metal machines and men clothed in black who were advancing steadily. Pushing the last true people of Albion back towards a small mound of earth upon which the remains of a small tower stood. Even as Merlin watched, more and more of the men and women fell. He could see one very old man who seemed to be throwing fire and flashes of light sparked around him but even he could not hold back the advancing mass of warriors.

It suddenly hit Merlin that the old man was himself and the small hill with the tower was the same one that had stood in the midst of Avalon. He saw himself now with barely a dozen companions, grouped on top of the hill still desperately trying to fight.

He fell to his knees, tears pricking his eyes because it was all so hopeless. After so long, was this really how it was all going to end?

"Keep watching," the Doctor said who had come out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and was stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder.

Merlin saw himself yell a desperate final spell and the air around himself and his companions was filled with blinding white light. As the light died however, Merlin was dismayed to see only a few of the advancing warriors had fallen and the rest still moved on. It looked like this was the end.

Then suddenly at the far end of the valley, a light began to flourish and after a moment, Merlin recognised it as the sun, beginning to rise. Then, there was a great roar and it seemed, almost out of the ground, water began to flow until soon all ground around the small hill was covered in water.

"Avalon," Merlin breathed.

Many of the advancing warriors were drowned in the water, the rest were blinded by the sunlight which seemed to be filling up the whole valley and it was at its brightest right over the small mound. Merlin began to see figures in the light and he blinked, then gasped.

Arthur had stepped out of the light, his head ringed in a fiery halo of sunlight. He held Excalibur aloft and his red cloak of Camelot streamed out behind him. There were other figures too, Merlin realised. Gwen stood beside Arthur, and then Lancelot joined them. Then Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan. To Merlin's delight he saw Freya join the crowd, her face alight with happiness.

And as he looked down he saw the old man, himself, had fallen to his knees but he seemed to be being wrapped in the light until suddenly it burst out from him. It faded and Merlin saw himself, the sam age as he was now, turning and kneeling to his King.

The warriors had gone, the sky was becoming blue, grass was beginning to show over the hills and valleys. And up there at the top of the light a great golden dragon soared triumphantly into the sky.

* * *

_My name is Merlin but the Druids know me as Emrys. I am a sorcerer. I have walked this earth longer than any man alive and I have seen many many things. I have seen the changing of the seasons, the phases of the moon, the growing of a tree. One day, a long time ago now, there was a king. The greatest king this world has ever known and his name was Arthur. He died before his time and I sent him to rest in Avalon. One day, I know he will return and so I walk this earth until that day, when Albion's need is greatest. _

_After losing Arthur many things happened but for a long time I stayed in Camelot, looking after the kingdom with the Queen – Guinevere. But, as all things do, Camelot passed to dust, its people to the grave and I lived on alone. _

_The people of his earth call me a legend. A myth of a time when magic ruled and dragons lived and nowadays, people do not believe these times could have existed. But some do and with them I spend many life times, helping, aiding and sharing the greatest gift I own. My story, my story of a man. _

_This man is not me, in fact, one could hardly call him a man. He is a time lord and he travels in time and space, saving worlds, saving people, seeing the birth of stars and the end of nations. He is a legend. A story. A funny old man in a blue box. But to me he is great, he is the greatest man ever to have lived because he gave me the one thing I could not have done this without. He gave me hope. _

_So if you hear tell of a man in a blue box, flying through the stars, do not laugh as many do. If you hear the stories of King Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin do not cast them aside in disbelief. Because I tell you, the stories are true. The magic is real. And one day all will see the truth. One day Arthur will rise again. _

**Note: And its finished! YAY :) I've had this ending in my head for AGES and finally I've got round to writing it! I hope you all like it. I really liked how this story turned out and was really happy with how I wrote it. Its been wonderful taking you all on this story with me. Thank you for reviews, favourites and follows it means so much and if you feel you have the time, just a smiley face in the review would mean the world. Thank you for reading! New fanfic coming soon so keep your eyes peeled! Love and hugs and stuff xxx**


End file.
